Secret Admirer
Secret Admirer was originally published in 1996, and republished in 2006. It is the 36th novel in the Fear Street series, preceded by The Face and followed by The Perfect Date. Synopsis : Selena Goodrich is a popular girl at Shadyside High, and usually the leading lady in the school plays, although this wasn't always the case; she was previously overweight and unpopular, but after taking a drama class, she found her calling and worked hard to lose the weight so she could get better roles. She acts alongside her classmates Jake Jacoby, who calls her 'Moon' because it was her childhood nickname, Alison Pearson, a fellow actress who is usually her understudy, Katy Jensen, who works backstage and has been friends with Selena back when she was overweight, and Danny Morris, her ex-boyfriend. When the drama teacher, Mr. Riordan, announces that the drama coach from Northwestern University will be attending their next play, Romeo and Juliet, Selena is excited because this could mean a scholarship for college, something her mom can't afford. As she is about to leave school for the wrap party, she finds a bouquet of dead flowers in her locker with a chilling note signed with a sun sticker, saying she will soon leave the stage to be with the writer forever. When she goes to her house before the party, a fallen ladder underneath her bedroom has another sun sticker on it, implying that Selena was being spied on. At the wrap party, after a scare from Danny (who chased her and Katy down the street in his car), Mr. Riordan introduces the cast to a new intern, Eddy Martin, who will be assisting in the play as part of his drama studies at college. When the auditions for Romeo and Juliet are held, Alison is injured by a falling wardrobe cabinet that landed on top of her. This happened while she was sitting on the bench Selena usually sat on, and after finding another sun sticker on the cabinet, Selena realizes she was the one meant to be hurt. While she is worrying about Alison's injury and the person behind the sticker and accident, Eddy calls her and invites her on a date, which Selena accepts, although she's confused at how Eddy knew about what she wore and how she acted before she joined drama. After the call, she finds a package with a headless rat inside and sun-sticker note confirming her fear that the accident was meant for her.The next day, a spotlight nearly falls on her during their first rehearsal, only escaping when Katy pushes her out of the way. On her date with Eddy, Selena is almost hit by a car, and Eddy pushes her into the cars path, thought she escapes unscathed and Eddy explains he was trying to push her to the other side of the tunnel to escape harm. She also is given a severe facial rash when she recieves an anonymous bouquet of roses with poison ivy as greenery. When she finds a sheet of sun stickers in Jake's backstage locker, she goes to confront him at school, only to find him dead on the stage, apparently having fallen from the catwalk. After taking a big bundle of papers from her own backstage locker, Selena finds another note from the Sun, meant to be found the next day after the death of another cast member. She rushes to school at night, braving the catwalk to find Danny tied up and injured in the prop room. However, the Sun is still in the area, and is revealed to be Katy. She felt abandoned when Selena became an actress and popular, especially when Selena brought up the fact that she wanted to go away to college, and made the notes, gifts and accidents seem like an obsessive male stalker to scare her into quitting the play and be her best friend again. But after a fight on the catwalk, where Selena is saved by Eddy, who worried about her tone on the phone earlier, Katy is captured and Danny is freed. Eddy is glad to see Selena is okay, and hopes their relationship will continue, joking "This may only be Act One!"